Day of the Slayer 6
After turning the tide against the Federation, and finally winning the war when the Earth Federation declared that they surrender after the the destruction of Jaburo and Dakar, and a troop surge ordered by Zeon's new sovereign, Admiral Slayer, Zeon had finally won their independence. However, instead of leaving Earth, an occupational force was left to help rebuild and restore the planet, as well as to suppress any insurgncies in Zeon controlled areas on the planet. From UC 80 to 86 was surprisingly going well, as Federation loyalist violence and terror attacks were suppressed, and fizzled out in 82. However, a new movement was growing that caught the Admiral 's attention, along with many of the soldiers that have seen their actions: The Anti Earth Union Group. The new organization was in ways like Zeon, They were a group of colonies that were still under EFSF control ( as only the Zeon colonies that were at Side 3, 9, and until it left for the AEUG, the Moon were now independent) were now fighting the Federation for their freedom. In response to Zeon's surpise victory, the Federation made its own task force called the Titans in UC 83, and were given free reign in the Federation's military, hence creatong a lot of aggravation in the AEUG colonies as they enforced strict martial law, and unfair practices against citizens. The Gryps conflict then started UC 87 as the AEUG stole a Gundam Mk II from Green Noa. The fighting initially had no assistance from Zeon as they had to secure their own territtories on Earth that again saw suggestive acts of terrorism by the Titans. As such, Zeon at the time couldn't assist. On the Earth, Admiral Slayer's first trial as Zeon's leader was putting an end to aggravation from the Titans against Zeon areas on Earth. Zeon used these areas strictly for resources, and even in the war treaty had stated that these areas were welcome for Earthnoid citzens to live in to help the rebuilding process. However, the Titans still did hit and run raids due to their hatred of Spacenoids. After keeping them at bay , in UC 88 the Titans had abosrbed the White DIngo Team, and had launched a campaign attempting to off Zeon's South American supply lines. The Occupational Forces Legion 401 put up a hardline resistance against the Titans, but the constant hamering away at random times on an almost daily basis were tiring soldiers out, and were starting to break the defense down. A major event was set to happen, as an unexpected battle broke out when an EFSF RGM-79 G fired upon Titan GM Quells during an attempted raid on the base in Brasilia. When the Titans squad leader radioded for reinforcements, it seemed the EFSF was wanting another war. During the battle, Death Squad leader Col. Gray decided to taker action, and ordered Death Squad's Zeilis MK II's cannon to be ready to strike prepared its HLV landing craft and packed it with with his suits, as well as a custom suit he worked on called the Gelgoog Auger. Admiral Slayer then confronted the EFSF about its attack on the said area, and it turned out that the Titans were responsible for it themselves , not the EFSF. Admiral Slayer then told the Federationn that they can not hold Zeon accountable for defending themselves and eliminating any Federal force attacking the area, Titans or not. Then Admiral Slayer deployed in a mobile armor that had been secretly created by Death Squad as a succesor to the Big Slayer, call the MSA-003 Kanako Zephyr " the Big Slayer 2". The mobile armor then descended to Brazil via HLV craft along with Col. Gray's forces, and preceded to secure the area. When they arrived, the fighting was in its second week, and the team was greeted by the RGM Ground type which the pilot then jumped out of his suit and radioed them. Declaring himself as Mafty Nauve Erin,.he proclaimed himself an ally of Zeon, and said he was a part of a revolutioanry force fight the Earth Federation's Titans, as well as the AEUG. After the Colonel and Admiral met with him, an IED attack happened, and at that moment, a new alliance with the revolutinaries was made, and they proceeded to attack the Titans. The battle was short lived, and resulted in total destuction of the Titans forces by the MA. After the battle, Mafty then made the alliance official, and had Zeon's support in their war effort by sharing supplies,and in return, Mafty's forces gave military aid. The AEUG continued their struggle for freedom, with Zeon staying out to continue solidifying themselves as a nation and strengthening their government, and building up their military. However, Zeon would soon be brought into another conflict that didn't involve them initially.